La ultima broma
by Selkis1701
Summary: Loki escapo de su prision en Asgard y decidio quedarse en la Tierra para darles problemas a Los Vengadores, en especial a Tony, sin saber que esa seria su ultima broma. Thor x Fem Tony


**La ultima broma**

Thor x Fem Tony

_Este fic surgió luego de leer "My Lightning Queen_"_ de Lily Luna Snape Riddle donde Tony es chica, y me encanto. Solo que le día mi toque maquiavélico._

_Desde ya los personajes de Los Vengadores les pertenecen a Marvel y no a mí, salvo las locas ideas que aquí escribí. Espero que les guste._

La ciudad de Manhattan ya se había olvidado de la fallida invasión chitauri a manos de Loki hace un poco más de un año atrás. Los nuevos y radiantes edificios hacían ver aun mas esplendida a la ciudad que orgullosa, que se había convertido en la residencia oficial de la torre Stark, hogar permanente de Los Vengadores.

Un nuevo día comenzaba como lo hacia desde hacia un tiempo atrás: Fury preocupándose por todo, por una nueva invasión alienígena ó en donde volvería a atacar el príncipe fugitivo, hijo menor del gran padre Odin, mas conocido como Loki, el cual, una vez mas, se hallaba prófugo de la ley de Asgard y de la Tierra.

— ¿Esta seguro de eso director Fury? — una esbelta mujer de oscuro cabello le pregunto al perfecto espía de un solo ojo.

—no lo se agente Hill, espero que ese maniático no quiera iniciar una nueva guerra o venganza contra Odin? O los vengadores…

— ¿Loki ó Stark?

—demasiado tiempo con Barton… y el director de SHIELD una nueva taza de café fue a buscar.

Mientras en el portaviones volador de hombre del traje de cuero negro una nueva jornada de vigilancia mundial comenzaba, la vida para los seis valientes héroes salvadores del mundo el día comenzaba de una manera un poco inusual, no más de lo habitual.

Sabían que Loki Laufeyson estaba en la Tierra por pequeñas bromas que solía jugarles a su hermano y a los demás, aunque por el mal gusto, muchos se las adjudicaban al dúo diabólico conformado por los infames Barton/Stark, aunque ellos también terminaran perjudicados, como cierto arquero durmiendo completamente desnudo en la entrada misma del edificio propiedad de Iron Man. O la ropa interior de la señorita Natasha Romanov ondeando en los mástiles del edificio de las Naciones Unidas como "ofrenda de paz", sin mencionar el patriótico traje de Steve Rogers, el, famoso y viejo Capitán América con un extraño y femenino color rosa pantera.

Ni siquiera su hermano mayor, el mismo dios Thor se salvaba de las bromas de su hermanito querido, pues su versión de sailor Asgard no le quedaba muy bien con sus piernas musculosas. Natasha no pudo contener su risa al ver al gigante manso con una diminuta pollera de escolar en lugar de sus típicos pantalones de cuero que tanto le agradaba observar al resaltar su anatomía trasera.

y entre todo lo incomodo y ridiculo que podia pasar, el unico que se salvaba y por obvias razones, y de la terrible golpiza que podia propinar era el amable doctor Bruce Banner, mas conocido por su alter ego verder y violento: Hulk.

Mientras los presentes se disponian a conllevar lo mejor posible ese dia, nada ni nadie los habia preparado para lo que vendria, pues uno de ellos, uno no habia todavia aparecido.

—¡lo asesinare! ¡juro por los huesos de ese desgraciado de Howard Stark lo asesinare de la mas horrible forma posible! ¡Jarvis! — se le escucho gritar a una dulce y melodiosa voz femenina desde la habitacion de Tony Strak.

—Pepper no es — Clint Francis Barton anuncio.-

—nopp— La viuda negra tomando un sorbo de su café negro agrego.

—¿otra novia de Stark? —Steve preguno sin obtener respuesta.

Hasta que de repente, una diminuta mujer enfundada en ropa interior masculina y con una playera negra de AC/DC aparecio en la cocina, furiosa, con su rostro enrojecido por la bronca y con un destornillador por arma.

—¿Dónde esta ese mal nacido? ¿Dónde? — la mujer de ojos color caje y cabello castaño grito.

—si se refiere a Stark…—comenzo a decir Rogers.

—mira fosil descongelado y con horrible traje tricolor, no estoy de humor, asi que STEVE, ¡sal de mi puto camino! —la morocha mas enojada que Hulk le grito.

—no se ustedes, pero esa—comenzó a decir el arquero señalando a la desconocida— se parece a Tony luego de…—y no pudo continuar pues un objeto pesado había impactado contra su cabeza dejándolo desmayado mientras la dama rusa de colorada cabellera se interponía en el paso de la mujer desconocida.

—Mira Natasha, te aprecio mucho, pero si sabes a donde esta esa cosa que el oso idiota tiene por hermano, mejor dímelo ahora, así, así— intentaba decir con falta de aire en sus pulmones.

—Ok, ok, ok—comenzó a decir la agente Romanov— cálmate, ¿si?

— ¿calmarme? ¿Crees que puedo calmarme con esto? — Y su remera levanto y sus pechos y su reactor arc a todos los presentes les mostro, bueno, a los que aun estaban conscientes mostro mientras la hermosa señorita Potts lloraba en una habitación cercana mas que desconsolada.

—lo voy a encontrar Natasha —le decía el ahora mujer que resulto ser Anthony Edward Stark a la asesina rusa— lo encontrare y, y, y después, lo voy a castrar tan, tan dolorosamente que, que—seguía diciendo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaban a llenarle los ojos y caerse por sus mejillas— ¡y deseara que lo asesine¡

—Tony, sugiero que encontremos otra manera de revertir el proceso—sugiero Bruce acomodándose sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

—! las pelotas que ya no tengo Banner¡

—¡Tony¡—llamo el capitán América asombrado de la contestación dada por el millonario a su amigo científico.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gustan estas, Stevie? —irónicamente pregunto apoyando sus manos sobre sus nuevos pechos.

—¿Qué crees que dirá la prensa cuando se entere que me sucedió, ha? "multimillonario mujeriego convertido en drag queen por dios nórdico" "!genial¡ era lo único que me faltaba además de cuidar al niño maravilla de mi padre. Pues déjame decirte algo mas, Rogers, en toda su vida, en toda su miserable vida, Howard Stark se preocupo mas por encontrarte que tener una charla de cinco, CINCO minutos con su hijo— furiosa la inventora de Jarvis a todo pulmón grito.

—Le arrancare la piel a ese pitufo mal formado—menciono dando media vuelta para encaminarse a su laboratorio—y me hare un tapiz con ella, y, y… maldita sea. ¡Jarvis¡ necesito un trago— y sin mas desapareció.

En la cocina del hogar de los vengadores, los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra, se encontraban los mismos sin poder salir de su asombro, por aquello que acaban de presenciar: la misma existencia de Tony Stark estaba realmente jodida. Y la suerte de Loki, aun mas.

Mientras Tony se dirigía hacia el sector favorito de su hogar, luego, claro de la habitación por la cual incontable cantidad de amantes habían desfilado, un muy despreocupado y algo dormido dios del trueno despertó desconociendo la última "travesura" llevada a cabo por su querido hermano menor.

Aun dormido, Thor, prefirió vestir un simple pantalón de ejercicios y una musculosa y con sus brillantes ojos azules medio cerrados hacia el verdadero corazón de los vengadores se dirigió al alma de su grupo y su lugar favorito en ella: la cocina.

Alrededor de la mesada a la mayoría de sus amigos encontró con, cada uno de ellos, una gran y humeante taza de café en la mano y al "Legolas" de castaño cabello con una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza.

Aun sin del todo despertar, en un lenguaje que solo su cerebro podía entender a los presentes saludo y directo al refrigerador se dirigió y de su interior un cartón de leche saco y cuando se disponía a sentarse junto a un poco mal trecho Clint Barton, fue atropellado por una dama en pantaloncillos de hombre, una musculosa negra y con ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—Voy a asesinarlo — repetía esta una y otra vez— voy a encontrar a tu querido hermanito y voy a castrarlo—le menciono la mujer golpeando fuertemente con su dedo índice en el pecho del dios del trueno.

—to… ¿Tony? Un asombrado guerrero de Asgard pregunto.

—Va a tener que usar la misma ropa interior que yo y… y…—intentaba decir sin poder recobrarse de su cambio físico.

—¿creen que aun sea virgen? El "novio" de la viuda negra pregunto.

—Clint…

—si capitán…

—Cierra tu maldita boca o te arrojare por la ventana mas cercana—el guerrero de la segunda guerra mundial acoto.

—Y… y…—seguía sollozando la joven Stark cuando unos musculosos brazos rodearon su delicada cintura y pegaron su diminuta figura contra el cuerpo del hijo de Frigga.

—quería hijos con Pepper y ahora, ahora… yo no se los pude dar por esta cosa—menciono golpeando el reactor que le mantenía con vida.

—Yo me ofrezco—replico Hawkeye con sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Y acto seguido, el sonido de unas armas listas para disparar se dejo escuchar, y al dar vuelta su cabeza, hallo frente a sus ojos los dos cañones de las armas de Natasha.

—ouch, mejor que…

—Hulk te quiere golpear—afirmo el doctor Bruce Banner acomodándose sus lentes con satisfacción.

—yo… —seguía ahora la mujer multimillonaria integrantes de los vengadores— ya no soy…

—Thor te protegerá— fue lo único que escucho para luego ser aprisionada aun mas contra el musculoso cuerpo del dueño del martillo forjado en el corazón de una estrella moribunda.

Thor continuo con una mano en la diminuta cintura de la chica genio y otra con delicadeza la fue llevando hasta la cabeza de esta para acariciar su corta y revuelta cabellera.

El contacto de la fuerte mano sobre ella, hizo que Tony se tranquilizara lo suficiente, pero una pequeña descarga del poseedor de Mjolnir le proporciono la fuerza que necesitaba. Reinicio su alma, reconfiguro su cerebro y sus ideas.

—Modificar el traje—fue lo primero que se le escapo de sus rosados y finos labios— gracias Thor— y con una sonrisa digna de Loki, hacia su antro de creación comenzó a caminar.

—¿estas bien? — Natasha le pregunto aun apuntando a Clint directo a su cabeza.

—Necesito meter estas dentro de mi equipo— anuncio la morocha tomando sus prominentes pechos con sus manos.

—No me lo pienso perder— agrego Bruce.

—Jarvis.

—se… señorita Stark.

—necesito la ecuación para aumentar el poder del rayo de plasma, además de las nuevas especificaciones de mi traje para meter esto. ¿Cómo hace Tasha para tenerlas controladas?, bueno, no importa. Necesito cocinar a esa cabra loca. Aunque primero lo castrare, luego lo rostizare y usare sus huesos no se para que…— iba diciéndole a su inteligencia artificial con mejor estado de animo.

Los demás presentes se quedaron nuevamente pasmados ante la reacción de la dama.

—errr, ¿Thor? —Comenzó a llamar Barton — ¿Qué tan suaves son? — y con sus manos intento sostener sus pechos, pero antes de poder terminar la idea, el Capitán América le dio tal golpe al imitador de Robin Hood que volando por la puerta mas cercana salió de la cocina.

—encontrare a Loki antes que Tony lo haga y me convierta en hijo único — y sin mas el asgardiano comenzó a caminar para tratar de encontrar a su estúpido hermano.

—Hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto—volvió a decir Banner.

—Esto es una total locura— la pelirroja acoto cuando de pronto y regresando sobre sus pasos, la ahora dueña de Industrias Stark reapareció.

Directamente se dirigió hacia el rubio extraterrestre y del cuello de su remera lo tomo y sin previo aviso, un apasionado beso en sus labios le dejo.

—ahora si puedo irme. — con su mano callosa, el rostro del guerrero acaricio y con una sonrisa de este se alejo, dejando al pobre mas confundido que la primera vez que fue exiliado en Midgard.

Minutos después y por fin, Tony, quien debería elegir un nombre un poco mas femenino sino lograba recuperar su verdadero genero, comenzaba a reformar su armadura y con ayuda de Jarvis potenciaba sus armas sin saber que a tan solo a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia, en el Starbuks mas cercano, sin saber en realidad lo que pasaba, pero imaginando el caos que había causado, el dios de las bromas y las mentitas, disfrutaba, tal vez, de su ultimo café.

Y el tiempo transcurrió…

Otro año más había pasado desde el último incidente con Loki. La prensa no dejaba de publicar cada semana alguna nota, sobre, ahora, la Señorita Natasha Stark, la nueva IronWoman, que no dejaba de dar problemas tanto a los chicos malos como a los buenos. Pero eso era solo chismerío barato pues desconocían la vida diaria de la nueva heroína.

En su humilde mansión de Malibu, y luego del juicio realizado por Odin, descansaba al sol un hermoso gato negro de brillantes ojos verdes cubierto con un extraño casco con cuernos y una capa verde que observaba como su hermano mayor, el dios del trueno de nombre Thor, tomaba una siesta mañanera en una enorme y confortable cama con una hermosa y regordeta dama de tan solo 3 meses de edad sobre su poderoso pecho, enfundada un encantador mono de rosado color con alitas en su espalda.

—Aun no puedo creer que nosotros dos hayamos hecho eso— comento con una sonrisa y desde la puerta de la enorme habitación Natasha Stark degustando una manzana dorada regalo de su "suegra", recordando el incidente por el cual termino embarazada de su primera y definitivamente única hija, según ella.

Y un simple maullido se dejo escuchar.

—mira bolsa de pulgas apestosa— le dijo con una mirada que al mismo Gran Padre infundiria temor — acercate a mi hija y te despellejo, rasguña a Thor y aprendere a cocinar para hacer guiso con tus huesos, pero mas que nada — le dijo al gato que comenzaba a temer por sus siete vidas, acercate a mi, y no habra dios ni demonio en el universo que te salve de mi ira…—y la pobre criatura bajo la custodia de una malvada mujer de la tierra, hacia un rincon seguro se retiro.

Con cuidado la multimillonaria hacia su familia se acerco y el rostro de aquel hombre que habia logrado domar a la fiera con delicadeza acario y unos brillantes ojos celestes con los de ella se cruzaron.

—buenos dias mi amor— y con ul dulce beso en los labios, la mañana para la familia Odinson Stark comenzo.

¿Fin?


End file.
